Prince of Tennis Fanfic
by Moosaysthecow1
Summary: This is a fanfic me and my friend Audra made during class, its super crappy, but hey, at least its something


It was a normal day for Fuji he was getting ready to face Ryoma like normal, beat him like normal, until he reached the school. Outside his classroom Taka was waiting, his face crimson. "Fuji-kun, today I finally have the courage to ask you, will you be my-"Fuji raised an eyebrow "Doubles partner? Well I suppose, judging by how bad Ryoma is at doubles." Taka was surprised "No I meant will you-"Fuji waved him off "See you after practice" He entered the classroom, Taka sighed "my boyfriend" He pouted off.

NEXT WEEK FIRST DOUBLES MATCH

"Taka, I'm sorry you got hurt because of me." Taka looked him in the eyes; he was still holding his racket causing a bipolar reaction "FAJI BE MY BOYFIREND!" Fuji was surprised, "Um-I-um…..Do you like cacti?" Taka still bipolar "OF COURSE!"

THE START OF SOMETHING NEWWWWWWWW ***lights out***

SIXTH MATCH

"Hey Faji, we haven't one a match, yet" Fuji Looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "Taka, my man, we have to split, I found a girl I like." Taka gasped, "WHAT!" Fuji frowned "Her name is Audra." Taka laughed "She likes Momo and Karupin dummy!" Fuji's eyes grew wide "NOOOOOOOO" and he fainted

**AUDRA VIEW**

I felt a slight flutter from my insides as I stared at Fuji's tear-stained face, both his hands gripping mine gently, but firmly.

"Fuji? Uh… Why are you gripping my face?"

He looked at me with sincerity in his eyes, and I stared back at him with even more intensity.

The moment was interrupted when Taka rushed over, kneeling down beside Fuji and comfortingly rubbing his back.

He turned to me, as Fuji's eyes never left their original positon.

"Hey Audra. Fuji's just a little shaken up, there was an incident, and he probably needs to go to the nurse's office, sooo…"

With that, Taka pulled Fuji away and dragged him off to the nurse, leaving me shocked, and a little on edge. Taka looked back at me, and I almost thought I saw something else in his eyes, something unlike the normal kind of jealousy…

Wait, jealousy?

I shook my head and slowly stood up, clearing my mind of all its silly ramblings. Like usual, I sighed, feeling a little depressed, and walked off the tennis court, the last of my apparent blush fading out to my normal skin color. Curiosity ached in my thoughts, but I figured that Taka would have everything under control, and I could always ask him or Fuji of the incident later.

Still wandering around, I decided to try and find Kyle, and found myself in front of the main entrance of the school.

_Ah, why not?_ I thought. _It's not like I have anything better to do and Kyle is probably still here anyway._

As I went inside, thoughtfully wandering the halls, I remembered back to before I had come to Germany, before I had even learned the language of Doitch. Where had the good old days gone, when Kyle and I still lived in America, going to school at KaMS and eating lunch with Mom, Satan, Winry, Max (who Kyle _still_ has a grudge upon, unfortunately for the poor boy), Selenia, and even Arthur, who, even though he didn't say much, back at the old round lunch table, was still a member of our little weird community all the same. At least, to me he was.

I remembered how much Kyle annoyed the hell out of me, yet brought excitement and adventure as well, how she would surprise me, stalk me, humor me, guilt trip me, and even scare me at some times, whether it was from her lack of respect for personal space, or my worse fear, of when she got mad at me, and left me alone, taking all the fun, adventure, and happiness with her.

I shuddered at that thought, and instead remembered the happier times, of when we ran around on the field, the _real grass_ field, not that green, fake turf from private school.

Private school.

The place I ran from, only to find that my place wasn't away from reality, but side by side with it, in the adventurous public school that deep down, I called my home for two years.

Enough of this sentimental talk. Where was Kyle?

…

Where _was_ Kyle?

"Kyle!?" I called out her name, only to have it bounce back to me in countless echoes.

I searched for a few more minutes, really hurrying now, when I opted for looking in the library. After all, she had promised Inui she would study with him.

I entered the library, only to find Inui, alone, at a sole table, obviously studying hard. I nearly sprinted over to him in apprehension.

"Inui, where's Kyle!? I thought she was coming here to study with you!" I gripped the table hard, my knuckles turning white. I hated losing track of Kyle; I never knew where she was or what she was doing. That meant I couldn't keep her from doing anything dangerous, and that, that truly scared me.

Then again, knowing Kyle, she was probably just off somewhere, assaulting some poor stranger, yelling at them to worship Eiji or experience a fate worse than…. Well, worse than a fate worse than death. (That's not a typo by the way; I really mean a fate worse than a fate worse than death.)

On a much different, much more educated note, Inui adjusted his glasses, looking at me with a skeptical look. He probably just predicted my little freak-out scene, seeing as this happens every time Kyle goes missing.

"No, Audra, I have not seen Kyle recently. She did, however, come in earlier. She told me she was just going to wait for you by the back of the school, near the tennis courts I believe."

Sigh. Of course. Honestly, I think it's a little early to make me start going around in circles, but you know, by this point I didn't even care.

Well, here I go again. On a search for Kyle.

Yup.

**SEIGAKU VIEW**

**IN NURSES OFFICE**

"Fuji, do you love me?" Taka asks, Fuji glares "No, I'm sorry but I love Audra." Taka ponders the moment then an evil grin reaches his face. "Eiji's out of town." Fuji was confused "Wha-"Taka's eyes turned red "Kyles alone for the weekend." Fuji stared into the blood red eyes and soon his eyes were the same.

**KYLE VIEW**

Kyle, being awesome had gotten 3 new Eiji worshippers; she was on the courts now, wondering why Audra wasn't there. I started doing a wall sit hoping she would arrive soon. I saw Fuji in the corner of my eye, like usual his eyes were closed. I stood up and walked over to him, goofy grin on my face and all.

"Hoi hoi Fuji!" He smiled but his smile was different somehow. He seemed more, I don't know, evil. Fuji grabbed my hand, tightly.

"OWWW! Fuji that hurts!" He slapped me, I felt tears run down my face, and they were warm and sticky. I screamed at the top of my lungs, my really out of shape lungs "AUDRA!" He slapped me again, I was super confused, scared and wanted Karupin really badly.

**AUDRA VIEW**

As I made my way towards the back of the school, I heard a noise that made my blood curdle, and sent a rush of adrenaline through me. I ran back to the tennis courts and found Kyle there, Fuji with a firm grip on her arm. Her face was covered in tears, and cold, hard, hatred filled my head. It was like a thick fog, yet at the same time sharp as a knife.

"Fuji, what are you doing!?" I yelled.

I expected him to let go, but all he did was slowly turn his head, as if he knew I would come. I looked at his eyes, which were now open, and saw something that I instantly knew I really shouldn't have. Honestly, it scared me. Not the way you're scared of falling, or you're anxious about the first day of school, but like the kind of fear that you feel at night, when you don't know what's in the dark, but you know it's poisonous, deadly, or worse. That kind of fear raises panic, regardless of whether you know what it is or not. I can't say I know what it could be, because that kind of fear exists in a world beyond our own, but I was gifted with the same kind of alarm that all creatures have, and instantly knew to be careful around Fuji, because it seemed he was intoxicated with it.

Doing my best to ignore my instincts, jerking at my stomach and screaming at me to run, I took a step closer to Fuji and Kyle. Regardless of what was best for me, I knew that Kyle was in a worse situation than I was, and I had to help her out of it. I couldn't explain why, but I constantly think of the suffering of humanity, and I feel like if I don't try my best to get every person out of their bad situations, and back on their own two feet, then I don't deserve to be called a human being, that I'm less than human. If I don't try my best, what am I worth? Nothing. Sounds cliché, doesn't it? Yeah, thought so. But I was born like this, so there's nothing I can really do.

So despite the paranoia throbbing in my head, I run at Fuji, and I sock him hard in the face. My hand hurts really badly, but I know it's worth it when he lets go of Kyle, and I pull her out of there.

We run. We run and run as fast as we could. The adrenaline helped quite a bit, though I started to get another migraine right behind my eyes. Whatever. At least we're somewhat safe now.

If you're wondering, I pulled us both into the library, and after a little struggle, barricaded the door with a bookshelf.

Inui stood up, irritated after being interrupted a second time, and jabbed questions so fast I got dizzy, and leaned against the wall for support. At least Kyle had calmed down considerably. Man, she was probably already thinking up some bitter, depressing, yet somehow humorous statement.

Sure enough, when Inui stopped pressing for information, or "data", she sat down beside me, and all she said was,

"I'm not sure, but I think we almost died."

I snorted.

"Come on, don't be dramatic, he wasn't going to kill us. It's not like there was _that_ much danger to it." I knew this was just a lie, a cover-up, and she knew too.

Inui, reading the mood of the situation, went back to his desk, and continued studying.

Kyle and I sat in awkward silence, still catching our breath, seeing as we both had crap lungs, and didn't bother to talk.

I didn't ask Kyle what happened, and she didn't tell me. We were both ok with that, but I knew it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Eventually, she turned to me and, carefully, asked me what I thought had happened with Fuji.

I shook my head. How was I supposed to know? This, honestly, was beyond me, so all I said was that we should avoid him. At least for now.

We turned away from each other, and I sighed, long, and slow.

I didn't know what to do.

She didn't either.

So we just sat there.

And waited…

For something…

Anything…

To happen…

**KYLE VIEW VERSION FUN**

As we sat there, somehow out of a bookshelf came Ryoma, he was on library duty, and he sat next to us

"Need some Karupin pictures?"

**AUDRA VIEW VERSION FUN**

I glanced up at Ryoma, slightly surprised to see him. I had assumed he would be out practicing his tennis moves somewhere, or something like that. Library duty was the last place I expected to see him.

He looked at me, probably noticing the confused expression on my face.

"I lost a bet," he said. He repeated his former question, "Do you want Karupin pictures, or not? You're lucky I'm offering to give them to you for free, they've been selling like crazy."

"Of _course_ we want Karupin pictures!" Kyle exclaimed. "The only one who _wouldn't _want Karupin pictures is Satan!"

"Dad? Are you kidding? Even he would want Karupin pictures, he's an anime freak too," I added.

Ryoma held out three.

"These are the only ones I have left, so they'll have to do."

One was of Karupin on a stool, paws on the table in front of him, smelling a fish.

The second was of Karupin chasing a tennis ball, one paw outstretched, trying to catch it before it rolled away.

The third was of Karupin, crouched down into a comfy squat position, holding a cute model racket in his mouth.

Kyle snatched the pictures from Ryoma, and carefully pocketed them. I stood up, tired of sitting for so long, and decided to remove the barricade from the door. Kyle watched with anticipation as I finally cleared the last bookshelf, and peeked out at the hall.

**KYLE VIEW REAL VERSION**

As I sat there panting my phone began to ring, I didn't want to check it I was scared out of my mind. Audra grabbed my phone for me, she sighed, I hoped it was out of relief; she gave me a weak smile and handed it to me.

"It's Taka."

I felt relief wash over me like a wave; I answered my phone quickly "Hey Taka, what's up?" I heard him shuffling through the phone, "Are you okay? I saw you and Audra rushing down the hall, it was kind of scary." I sighed, "It's Fuji, and he's a demon or something." I saw Audra face palm herself, she shook her head as if I said something wrong. Taka gasped "Are you okay?! Where are you? I'll come get you guys." He's bipolar alright

"We're in the library please help." I'm on my way don't move!"

I hung up "Taka's coming." I said bluntly Audra put a finger on her chin "Something's not right about this situation…" I being a stupid girl, who can't code, didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

Audra glanced at me "Taka took Fuji to the nurse, but now something's wrong with him, but Taka is perfectly fine?" I thought about it for a second "I don't see anything wrong, the only thing not right about this situation is the fact that Ryoma is still sitting here with his Karupin photos"

**AUDRA VIEW REAL VERSION**

I glanced over at Ryoma, still slightly surprised to see him. I had assumed he would be out practicing his tennis moves somewhere, or something like that. Library duty was the last place I expected to see him.

He looked at me, probably noticing the confused expression on my face.

"I lost a bet," he said. He repeated his former question, "Do you want Karupin pictures, or not? You're lucky I'm offering to give them to you for free, they've been selling like crazy."

"Of _course_ we want Karupin pictures!" Kyle exclaimed. "The only one who _wouldn't _want Karupin pictures is Satan!"

"Dad? Are you kidding? Even he would want Karupin pictures, he's an anime freak too," I added.

Ryoma held out three.

"These are the only ones I have left, so they'll have to do."

One was of Karupin on a stool, paws on the table in front of him, smelling a fish.

The second was of Karupin chasing a tennis ball, one paw outstretched, trying to catch it before it rolled away.

The third was of Karupin, crouched down into a comfy squat position, holding a cute model racket in his mouth.

Kyle snatched the pictures from Ryoma, and carefully pocketed them. I stood up, tired of sitting for so long, and decided to remove the barricade from the door. Kyle watched with anticipation as I finally cleared the last bookshelf, and peeked out at the hall.

"Ok, so I last saw Taka escorting Shusuke down to the nurse's office, so he could still be there. I don't know about you guys, but something just isn't sitting right with me about this whole situation. I have a **feeling that Taka isn't as normal as he sounds. Kyle, you should probably stay here, I don't want to risk you being seriously injured." **_**And here comes the part when she objects, she'll probably say something like-**_

"**No way, I wanna come too." **_**Yup. And then she says, **_**"Who else will look out for you? Ryoma?"**

**Ryoma blushed a little.**

**Wait, what? No. Just no. I'm not even going to think about that one. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! *****ONE SHIPPING OF ME AND ANOTHER PERSON IS ENOUGH!*******

**Anyways, I only sighed, knowing this was going to happen anyway, and obviously something bad was going to happen to Kyle later, because plot convenience. Great.**

I took a deep breath and left the current safety of the library, not only Kyle following, but Ryoma as well- ***NO SHIPPING BETWEEN RYOMA AND I IN THE STORY! ONE IS ENOUGH! SAVE THAT FOR A LATER DAY!***- and with my determination renewed, and friends close at hand, I set off for the nurses office, knowing fully well what I expected would be there, but not exactly ready for what I would find…

**KYLE VIEW**

I checked my phone to see if I had any messages, and I did. It was Eiji, oh how I missed Eiji. I met Eiji on the first day we came here, I used to be a shy girl with an energetic heart, but he changed all of that. ***DRAMA*** He unlocked my true personality and life seemed much better, Audra may have thought me more annoying but she wouldn't understand, the only person she ever loved was Momo…weirdo. As I looked at the message it was a picture of him inside a giant tree, he was such a cat.

As we left the library Ryoma was grabbing Audra's uniform sleeve, which ticked her off. ***SHIPPING*** we saw Taka running towards us waving his hands…wearing sunglasses.

He grabbed both my shoulders and shook me "ARE YOU OKAY?" I screamed "YES I'M FINE BUT I'M GONNA THROW UP!" He stopped as I leaned onto the wall for support "It's a good thing Eiji and Momo aren't here." He said

What? I don't understand, I was scared as Taka took his glasses off, his eyes were blood red. I looked at Audra in fear, we were dead.

**AUDRA VIEW**

Alright, here's how it all went down. I grabbed Kyle and Ryoma by the wrists and practically dragged them down the hall with me. We wouldn't make it to the library, so I tried to come up with a plan that would guarantee our safety, or at least, get us to a situation safer than this. Scanning the hallway quickly, I noticed the turn coming up that led to the direction of the courts, and steadily, came up with a plan. I led Kyle and Ryoma down to the big double doors leading to the sports activities, and burst out, Taka catching up fast. I locked the doors quickly, but I knew that an entity like this wouldn't be stopped by a lock. So I followed the next step of the plan, and ran to get a folded up tennis net, while Kyle and Ryoma caught their breath.

Ryoma slowed his breathing easier, since he was used to playing long and hard tennis games, and ran over to help me unfold the net. I assumed he started to understand what I was doing, because he helped me unroll the net, and followed me to the door. Kyle got out of the way as we started to stretch the net out in front.

There was a sound, a massive, _thump_, as something bashed against the door.

We waited.

The door was rammed again; the lock chipped.

We waited.

The suspense was getting to us, as the door was hit over and over again, and the lock, with a final, metallic clang, fell free from the door, and the door burst open. Taka came roaring out, and immediately collided with the net. He writhed and struggled, but Ryoma and I wrapped it further around him, and he tripped over himself, and fell on the ground. I wasn't sure whether it would be able to hold him for long, but I pulled out my Star of David necklace, and began chanting Hebrew prayers. Taka screamed and struggled on the pavement, and it looked like his skin was burning.

"Are you… exorcising him?" Kyle had cautiously walked up, and was watching curiously as Taka screamed.

I simply nodded, and Kyle pulled something out of her pocket.

How intriguing- it was the Karupin photos.

Kyle proceeded to put the photos around Taka, and almost immediately, they started to glow. Taka screamed louder, and it appeared that his eyes were burning, but I pressed on, none of us able to look away at the horrific sight before us.

Eventually, with a bright light, the evil within Taka slowly pulled away, and was banished to a place of ominous whereabouts; a very different place from this world of human souls.

We stared in silence for a while, unable to tear our eyes away from the classmate who, only moments before, housed a demon unlike anything we've ever seen. At last, Ryoma was the one to break the foggy haze that was silence.

"Is he dead?"

I shook my head. "If he was dead, it wouldn't be an exorcism, now would it?" I sighed to myself, tired from all the excitement. "He'll only be unconscious for a bit, he should wake up later."

But that led to some problems. Shusuke was still out there, and how would we be able to run while dragging Taka around with us? We couldn't just leave him there. After a few more minutes of thinking, we dragged him behind a bush. He'd be fine.

We, on the other hand, had more pressing matters to focus on…

**KYLE VIEW**

As I pulled Taka's body behind a bush I saw something I probably shouldn't have, a tennis racket. Okay I know it didn't seem scary but to me it was, for I recognized this racket, it was Eiji's. Some of the strings were broken and others covered in blood, my eyes began to burn with tears. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as my legs lost strength, collapsing underneath me. I grabbed my head to stop the throbbing pain; Audra ran over to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Kyle! Speak to me! What happened!?" My shaking hand pointed towards the racket, she examined the racket for a second, and then checked the bottom of the racket to find the letter E, she had realized what this meant, and Ryoma did to. If Eiji wasn't dead, then he was injured, I looked up at Audra in fear. "What do we do?" my voice quivered at the thought of Eiji's pain. She gripped the racket in anger.

"We find Eiji, that's what." Ryoma walked over to her, "Karupin could help, he'll sniff it out, and after all, a cat can find a cat." She nodded. "And I'll call Momo, the sandwiches can wait." She walked over to me and helped me up, I felt anger rising in me, Eiji is my love, and I will receive justice for this, even if it costs my already dead life.

**AUDRA VIEW**

I hung up on Momo. He said he'd meet us up later, and I warned him about Shusuke. I hope he believed me. After all, his life is in the balance as well.

After taking a short break with Kyle and Ryoma, (we did just exorcise a deadly spirit), I picked up the remaining Karupin photos, seeing as one of them was burned out, and started heading inside.

We had to be careful; Shusuke could be anywhere, so we decided to head towards the cafeteria, rackets at the ready for anything else.


End file.
